Royalty of Halloween Town
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An Ed, Edd, ‘n’ EddyNightmare Before Christmas crossover that is my own sequel to Halloween of Hair by AMX. Full summary inside, like always... Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Royalty of Halloween Town**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary: **An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Nightmare Before Christmas crossover that is my own sequel to _Halloween of Hair_ by AMX. It is almost a week before Halloween starts in Peach Creek. And around this time, Double D's cousin comes to live with him in the Cul-De-Sac and befriends the other two Ed's. She seems pretty normal by their standards while she and Eddy grow a bond between each other. But when Halloween finally rolls around the corner, an old enemy of the Stouthearted Ed's comes back, along with someone else; someone from one of the Ed's and Alani's pasts…

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own EEnE** OR** NBC! All I own is my OC, Alani.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saturday--A New Face in the Cul-De-Sac**

It was a somewhat peaceful, fall morning weekend here in the little community of Peach Creek as we zoom in on one of the neighborhoods; the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. And in the second house on the right of the entrance, that's where we start this story. We see a figure in his room, sleeping in his circular-shaped bed. He was a teen boy that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age of fifteen and had only three, long strands of dark blue hair on his head.

His name is Eddy Wendell; he hasn't really changed in his attitude too much since he was twelve. But he has been better about caring for other's problems, thinking that he would get something in return for helping them.

Anyway, Eddy was starting to wake up from his slumber, stretching a little as he did; he showed his dark, foggy blue orbs. He noticed what time it was now; seven o'clock. Eddy made a little smirk to himself; time to think of a scam for the kids to fall for.

He then proceeded to get himself dressed for the day without any hassle on time. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes.

Eddy then proceeded to leave his house after he got dressed. He walked across the street and down the sidewalk to get to his friend's house. His friend, Double D, was waiting for him at the front of his house. His other friend, Ed, was also there waiting for him.

Ed was a tall, fifteen year old boy with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Ed's intelligence has improved a bit since a year ago, though he still is a little slow in understanding a few things.

Double D was a middle sized twelve year old boy that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf. Double D hasn't changed a whole lot since a year ago. He is still the kind, caring person he has always been.

Ed was the one to notice Eddy coming to them, "Hi Eddy!" greeted as Eddy came over to his two friends and Double D turned his attention to Eddy.

"Hey guys," Eddy stated with a weak smile, "What're you guys doing out here?"

"Why Eddy, don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" Double D asked him.

Eddy arched an eyebrow, "Umm… No."

Double D rolled his eyes, "My cousin who lived in England is coming to live with me for a while."

"Umm… Why is she coming here again?" Ed asked.

"I can't really tell anyone why she's coming to stay…" Double D stated with a sigh, "But all we can do for her is--?"

Suddenly, they heard and saw a Greyhound bus coming to the Cul-De-Sac and stop near the entrance; at the bus stop, to be more precise. Soon a person walked off the bus with one suitcase; the person then put the suitcase down as the bus then drove away from the Cul-De-Sac.

"Ah, and there she is now," Double D said with a wide smile as he walked over to the person who got off the bus.

Eddy and Ed looked at each other, both shrugged their shoulders and both went after Double D. When they finally arrived to the bus stop corner, they got a good look at the person.

The person was a slightly paled, fifteen year old teen girl with long, jet black hair that went to the tip of her hips and had radiant, forest green eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt underneath a long sleeved, white denim-like jacket that almost went to her ankles; an ordinary pair of blue jeans, and orange and white tennis shoes.

"Alani, hello!" Double D called out to the girl as he and the other two Ed's started to walk over to the girl.

The girl turned her attention to the arriving Ed's; she made a wide smile, "Cousin Eddward!"

She then picked up her suitcase again and ran over to the arriving Ed's, "It's nice to finally see you again, cousin."

"Likewise to you," Double D replied.

The girl then noticed the two other Ed's with him, "Are these your friends?"

"Yes," Double D started to say as he pointed to Ed, "This is Ed…" he then pointed to Eddy, "… And this is Eddy."

They both made little 'hello' waves; Ed's wave was his usual greeting, while Eddy's wave was short and hesitant.

"Nice to finally meet you two as well," the girl said with a smile, "My name is Alani," she then looked around for a split second, "Which house is yours, Double D?"

"Oh, it's the first one on the left," Double D stated as they soon walked back to Double D's house without a problem.

They all then stepped into Double D's house, talking off their shoes as Double D directed them to do when they walked in. They soon walked into Double D's living room.

"So Alani," Eddy started to say as they sat down on the couch. Alani turned to him, "Why did ya come to stay here with Double D?"

Alani made a sad face to him, as if it brought back a sad memory, "Well, I--"

"T-That's not a topic to be discussing at the moment, Eddy," Double D quickly interrupted, "Maybe another time."

Alani made a relieved sigh as Eddy looked at her, slightly worried; what happened to her to make Double D so protective?

"… Well, do you want us to show you around or something?" Ed asked, changing the subject of the conversation, "You know you're gonna have to know where everything is."

Alani giggled a little, "Of course," she said as she and the Ed's stood up from where they just sat, "Show me the Cul-De-Sac!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the Peach Creek Junkyard, we see a huge, patched cloth bag lying on the filthy ground of the junkyard. For some reason, a bunch of different-colored bugs of different shapes and sizes were being attracted to this big piece of cloth. It also looked like they were going inside the cloth, one-by-one… It looks like it would take a week before the bag would be full of bugs…

* * *

Well, this is another idea that's come into my brain. Actually, I've been thinking about this since AMX's _Halloween of Hair_ ended. I've contacted her and told I was going to do this, now I need a reply back. But, in the meanwhile, enjoy this little bit of it for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Three Days Later--Tuesday--Sea Salt Ice Cream in the Kitchen, Friends in My Heart**

It was a somewhat dark, very rainy afternoon here in the little neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac as we come upon the first house on the left of the entrance of the neighborhood. Inside the house, we see four kids in two rooms of the house. These four were Ed, Double D, Eddy and Alani.

In the living room, we see Ed and Double D. Ed was reading one of his many comics that he kept in his jacket pockets; it was an issue of_ The Mutant Fish People from the Depths of Atlantis, Issue #42_. Double D was also reading a book, but it was a textbook instead of a comic book. The book was actually an old dictionary from the 1930's that was an heirloom in his family.

In the kitchen, we see Eddy and Alani were not reading anything. Instead of reading a regular book, they were both reading off a sheet entitled _How to Make Sea Salt Ice Cream_. They were cooking (AN: Or rather freezing and/or making) some ice cream from scratch for all of them to eat.

After they both got through making the ice cream, they called Ed and Double D into the kitchen, holding back their laughter. Apparently, they didn't tell Ed and Double D what they were making.

As some people know, sea salt ice cream tastes bitter at first, than gets sweet after a short time in their mouths. But, if you add a slight bit more sea salt than you wanted to it, it tastes sweet, than bitter. Fortunately for Ed and Double D's taste buds, Eddy and Alani decided to do bitter, then sweet.

Soon Ed and Double D came into the kitchen to see a bowl of light, aquamarine colored ice cream sitting on the table, waiting to be eaten.

"Well, get digging into it," Eddy said, with a slightly happy voice in his tone, smirking as he did, as Alani snickered slightly.

The two other Ed's sat down at the table and started to eat the ice cream. It was about a second later that Ed and Double D both made a sour face.

"**Blah!!!**" They both exclaimed as they both took a swig of water (AN: Which was, thankfully, provided by Alani), "What in the world _was_ that?!" asked Double D.

"That, my friends, is what we're gonna sell to the kids tomorrow!" Eddy stated with clear joy in his voice.

"Yeah, its sea salt ice cream," Alani said with a warm smile, as if it brought back a memory to her. She smiled at a thought she was having, "My dad taught me how to make it when I was little…"

Alani then started to shed a few tears; it did bring back memories of her dad…

"… Alani?"

"Huh…?" she questioned as she turned to Eddy; he had a worried complexion in his eyes, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I… I-I need to be alone for a moment," she blurted out suddenly as she then ran out of the kitchen and out the front door, into the rainy outside.

"Alani; wait!" Eddy called back as he ran after her.

"Eddy!" Double D stated worriedly as he started to go after him, but was stopped by Ed, "Ed?"

"The peanut butter has gone to meet the jelly, Double D," Ed said with a rare, wise tone of voice, "Do not disturb."

"… Ed, that actually made sense for once, I admit," Double D said as he looked back to his front open door, "Let's just hope they don't get influenza out there."

"Ditto."

* * *

Eddy was running; running to find Alani in the now gentle rain outside. He had a few questions running through his mind as he ran throughout half of the Cul-De-Sac. Where did she go? Why was she acting like this in the first place? And, most importantly of all, why was _he_ acting this way to her?

'_Am I… falling for her?'_

Eddy soon lost his train of thought as he came upon the Lane. He saw a figure sitting alone under the lonely tree in the Lane. Alani was sitting there in a curled position; her knees were up to her hidden face in sadness. Eddy started to walk up to her, the puddles of water splashing underneath his feet. Alani looked up to see who was coming to her.

"Eddy?" questioned Alani as she wiped off a few tears from her eyes, "I told you not to follow me; why did you?"

"I, uh… wanted to make sure you weren't getting sick out here," Eddy replied, coming up with a quick, simple lie as he sat down beside her on the mildly wet ground, "Why did ya come out here in the first place?"

"… It just makes me sad when I think of my dad," Alani said with a defeated sigh; she knew she had to tell someone, anyone, of her pain. She then turned to look at Eddy, "Do you even know _why_ I came here to the Cul-De-Sac?"

Eddy made a sad face; she never did tell him why she came here, but if it had to do with something about her dad… "Is he…?"

"He's… not here anymore," she said as the tears came back to her face, "He was taking me to school a month ago. We were in a car crash…" she started to sob even more, "He told me… that I had a twin brother in the United States, around where Double D lives. He told me to find him before this next Halloween… before he went on."

Eddy didn't know what to say at first; he was still recovering from the fact that her father 'wasn't here'. She had no family to go to when she was sick, when she was feeling down and out, "Alani…"

"I just… don't know what to do anymore…" Alani finished on a sadder note.

Suddenly, without any warning, she pulled Eddy into a tight hug, crying over his shoulder and weeping her heart out, "I feel so useless!"

"But… you're not useless," Eddy stated back to her as he then gave her a hesitant hug back; he blushed a beet red at his actions, "No one should say that about themselves."

"…"

The rain from the sky seemed to stop as the sun steadily came back out.

"… Come on, let's get back inside," Eddy said as he got up from where he sat. He soon noticed that she wasn't following him, "… Alani?"

He turned back around to see Alani's face growing even paler than what it already was; she almost looked like a ghost, "I… I-I don't feel so good… Ed… dy."

And before she could finish her sentence, Eddy saw her pass out, collapsing her back to the tree behind her with a 'thud' of her head.

"Alani!" Eddy cried out for her as he was quickly back by her side. He put his right hand on top of her forehead; it was extremely warm. Alani then started to form beads of sweat on her forehead and breathing in and out at a rapid pace.

It pained Eddy's heart to see her like this; to see her suffering even more than the pain that she has already endured. He soon thought of something; Double D could help her! Eddy had no other choice; he gently picked up Alani from where she fell with all of his strength and ran back to Double D's house.

It was about thirty seconds later that he reached back to Double D's house. The door of the hat-wearer's house was still open; it seemed like it was waiting for them all along. Eddy soon rushed in the house and placed Alani on Double D's couch.

"Eddy, Alani?" stated Double D's voice from his kitchen as he and Ed come into view of the front door from the kitchen, "Eddy! What's--?"

"S-Something's wrong with Alani!" Eddy interrupted with sheer worry and slight panic as he turned to the other arriving Ed's, "S-She passed out on me about a minute ago!"

"What?" questioned both Double D and Ed as they rushed by Eddy and Alani's side.

Being the most knowledgeable about illnesses, Double D put his right hand on her forehead, like Eddy did a while ago, "She has a fever," he soon concluded as he turned to Ed, "Ed, can you give me a wet washcloth from the kitchen please?"

"Sure thing," Ed said with a nod of his head as he went back to the kitchen and fixed up a wet washcloth for Alani. He soon came back with the washcloth and handed it to Double D.

"Thank you Ed," Double D thanked as he placed the damp washcloth on her forehead. Her breathing was now becoming normal again, but she still was sweating a little from the fever she was facing.

"What do think's wrong with her?" asked Eddy to Double D; you could tell that he was clearly worried about what was going on.

Double D made a sigh, "I guess she never told you," he turned his head to Eddy, "She has a very weak immune system, meaning she can get sick very easily."

"Oh… well, I didn't really know…" Eddy stated weakly. He felt slightly guilty that he didn't bring her back inside at the right time.

Suddenly, they all heard a groan from the couch as the Stouthearted Ed's looked at Alani. She was starting to wake up, "Father…" Alani stated weakly as she opened her radiant, green orbs. She then jolted up from where she was laying down, tears streaming down her face. This caught everyone off their guard.

"Alani?" questioned Eddy with worry, "What's wrong?"

"… No; no there's nothing wrong," Alani said while wiping away the tears from her eyes once again, "I-It was just a bad dream…" she then puts her right hand on her forehead, "Oh, my head hurts…"

"You have a fever," Double D said, "Why don't you go to your room and rest? You will probably feel better in the morning."

Alani could only nod her head in agreement as she slowly got up from the couch and walked to the stairs, clutching her forehead as she did. She soon walked up the stairs and walked to her room.

"As for you two," Double D continued to say, "It's starting to get late in the evening. You two should go home and rest for tomorrow."

Ed only nodded his head, but Eddy made a concerned face, "But what about Alani?"

"… She'll be fine, Eddy," Double D replied, "She will probably feel better in the morning."

Eddy made a defeated sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Soon Ed and Eddy left Double D's house as they then parted to their houses for the night. Eddy soon came to his house as he went inside and went straight to his room. He then prepared to go to bed. He soon fell asleep when his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter! The next chapter will (probably) have a plot twist and a kidnapping... at least, that's what I'm planning.

Anyway, I would like to thank AMX for being the first reviewer! ( I'm glad you like it.

Oh, and sorry if this chapter is a bit too dramactic. It just comes out that way sometimes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Six Days Later--Revealing the Truth and the Kidnapping of the Prince**

It was a somewhat peaceful Sunday morning here in the Peach Creek Community as we come upon the first house on the left of the entrance of the neighborhood. This was the home of Double D and Alani.

On this particular morning, Alani was still asleep in her bed when she then started to toss and turn in her bed, currently in the state of a nightmare once again. She then jolted up like if she were struck by lightning, tears escaping from her radiant, grass green eyes and sweat pouring down from her face, "Oh, what a nightmare…"

"Alani; are you okay in there?" asked Double D's voice from within the hallway, as he then came into her room, "I thought I heard you talking."

"Double D… I-It's nothing, really!" Alani replied back, as Double D just looked at her, with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Well, if you say so Alani…" Double D stated to her, as he then left the room, leaving Alani alone to think about the nightmare she had for a moment.

Alani just made a heavy sigh, "Why… why do I keep having that… that horrible nightmare about him…?"

"Alani; Honey, would you come down here please!" Double D's mother stated from the kitchen as Alani got out of bed, put on her day clothes and went to the kitchen. She was going to have to think about her dream another time.

Double D's mom and dad told them both yesterday that they needed to talk to them about something. Then, when everybody was in the kitchen, the four of them sat at the dinner table.

"Why did you call this meeting today?" Double D asked his parents.

"Well Eddward, you see, there's something I'm going to tell you that may… surprise you," his mother started to say, clearing her throat, "… Y-You're adopted."

Double D's eyes widen in shock and Alani made a gasp.

"What?!" Double D said, clearly shocked, "B-But when?! When was I adopted?"

"Well, it was thirteen years ago," his father started to say, "My brother came back from wherever he was for the past two years. He left us with you… saying that the two of you needed to be separated until the time came."

There was a pause of silence as Double D and Alani soaked the information in. It wasn't until later that Alani made a gasp, "Are you saying that we're not cousins; but brother and sister?!"

"Exactly," Double D's 'parents' both said with a nod.

"I don't believe this…" Double D stated silently as he turned to his new twin sister, "You're my sister…"

"… I guess so," Alani said quietly as Double D's 'parents' then said their goodbyes, being that they were going to work, leaving a somewhat shocked Double D and Alani behind in the kitchen.

"Do you think… we should tell the others?" asked Double D to Alani.

Alani shook her head to side to side, "No, let's just keep it between us for right now…"

(Further on into the Day…)

It was a somewhat peaceful Sunday, fall afternoon here in the Peach Creek Community as we come upon the local junkyard once again. Remember the clothed bag from Chapter 1? Well, it was now finally full of bugs. And there stood Oogie Boogie once again. He was examining himself to see what he was seeing was true.

"What the… I'm back?" Oogie questioned aloud to himself, "But how?!"

"It is because I revived you," said a malevolent voice from out of nowhere as Oogie Boogie looked around to locate the voice. It sounded familiar… from a long time ago.

"Where are you, whoever you are?!" Oogie shouted to whoever spoke.

The voice seemed to chuckle, "I'll reveal myself to you now."

Soon a pillar made of darkness comes out in front of Oogie as a figure stepped out of the portal. It was a very pale, thirty year old man with short, blood red hair and dark, piercing violet eyes. He was wearing some type of uniform that was a violet color, and wore a black cape, "Greetings to you again, Oogie Boogie."

"L-Lord Kurozen!" exclaimed Oogie with shock.

"Yes, it's me," Kurozen said with a nod.

"But how? How are you still alive?! I thought you were--"

"Dead?" questioned Kurozen, "No, I just went into an unconscious state of mind thirteen years ago," he then made a malevolent smirk, "And now, I'm back to kill those two brats of hers… but then again, I would need some help doing it," he then looked at Oogie, "That's why I revived you, Oogie."

"Huh?"

"I woke up on Halloween last year; only to see you be defeated by that skeleton and a few kids," he then made a laugh, "It really was an amusing site to see."

Oogie made a glare at Kurozen, but didn't say anything in front of him.

"That's when I noticed that one of the boys who defeated you is the Prince of Halloween Town," Kurozen continued to say, "It was…" he then came over to Oogie and whispered the description of the boy to him; it was barely audible.

Oogie widened his eyes, "What?! It's that kid?!"

"Yes," Kurozen said, "And now, the Princess of Halloween Town is here… but I want you to get the boy first; the Prince of Halloween."

* * *

We now come upon a group of four teens leaving the nearby candy store; each holding a bowling ball-sized jawbreaker. They were Ed, Double D, Eddy and Alani. The four of them found a dollar bill lying on the sidewalk a while ago as Eddy decided to spend it on jawbreakers, which were exactly 25 cents each.

Ed got a grape flavored jawbreaker; while Double D got a blueberry flavored jawbreaker and Eddy got a cherry flavored jawbreaker; each of them was the usual flavors they would get. Alani got an orange flavored jawbreaker, a flavor that she always likes to have on an occasion.

Anyway, they were now walking back to the Cul-De-Sac, with the jawbreakers now in the three Ed's mouths. Alani was the only one not eating her jawbreaker at the moment. Eddy was the first one to notice this.

"Something wrong with the jawbreaker?" Eddy asked as the other two Ed's looked at Alani, wondering the same thing.

Alani looked at him and made a sigh, "No, it's not the jawbreaker…" she then looked up into the early dusk sky above them, "Tomorrow is… Halloween; isn't it?"

"Yeah; I think so," Ed said with a nod.

"That's what I thought," she said with a little sigh. Alani then looked back at the three Ed's, biting her bottom lip, "I'll go up ahead."

And with that, she ran ahead of them, disappearing up the street.

"Alani?" questioned all three of the Ed's as they ran after her. A few minutes of running later, they see Alani's jawbreaker on the ground next to an abandoned alleyway, "Oh dear, where is she?!" Double D stated with sheer panic.

It was then that they heard a scream of terror from the alleyway beside them, "That was Alani!" Ed said, stating the obvious. They also heard a malevolent laugh after the scream; the Stouthearted Ed's hearts seemed to stop at the laugh.

"And that was Oogie Boogie!" Ed said, once again stating the obvious.

"Come on, Alani's in trouble!" Eddy stated with bravery as they ran down the alleyway as fast as they could.

Alani was being backed into the alleyway even further from a familiar bag of bugs; Oogie Boogie. Oogie only made a laugh at Alani, "So, you are Alani?" he said as he walked closer to her, making her back up even more, "Where's your brother? I know a person who's _dying_ to meet him."

"I-I'm not going to tell you, whoever you are!" Alani stuttered to him. She then felt herself being backed up against the ending wall of the alleyway.

"But you _do_ have one, do you not?" Oogie said as he came closer. He then produced a butcher's knife in his hand, "I guess I'll slice it out of you!"

"Wanna bet, Oogie?" said a familiar voice to both of them as Eddy came to the scene with Ed and Double D beside him; each other them holding (AN: Or wearing) their representative weapons (AN: I guess they decided to carry them, no matter what the situation), "Leave Alani alone!"

Oogie growled at the unexpected company until he remembered something important. He made a malevolent smirk, "Oh, I'll leave her alone for now, because I'm here for one of you!"

Eddy stood in front of his two friends, "If it's me ya want, than leave the others out of it!"

"Oh? Such bravery from the leader," Oogie teased, "But I do not need you, I need the hat-wearer; the Prince of Halloween!"

And before anyone could do anything, Double D was forcefully pulled into the ground by a pair of dark hands, yelping out in shock as it pulled him into a portal of darkness.

"**Double D!!!**" the three of them cried out as Double D disappeared into the ground; no trace of him was left.

There was a moment of split second shock before everyone turned to Oogie, who was laughing at the scene, "It seems that the Stouthearted Ed's are down by one now!" he seemed to laugh even harder at another thought, "I know when Lord Kurozen gets through with him, he'll be nothing more than--!"

"**Shut up!!!**" cried a voice from behind Oogie. Alani gave the bag of bugs a hard punch to the back, making him stumble a little in front of him.

Oogie made a growl at her as he turned around to her, knocking her down with a flailing arm, "How dare you attack me! Why I--"

Suddenly, Oogie saw a yo-yo circle around his neck. His neck felt a tight tug as he was paralyzed from moving, for the fear of severing his head.

Alas, it was Eddy that had the yo-yo; his trusty Yo-Yo Mace was ready to be tightened, "Tell us where Double D is; or I'll tighten it even more!" Eddy demanded with a slightly cracked voice.

Oogie could only smirk, "He's with Lord Kurozen by now," he chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes tomorrow night."

That did it.

Eddy tightened even harder, only to see Oogie's head fall from his shoulders. But wait, there were no bugs inside of him; just a bunch of dark ooze coming from the inside.

"That… wasn't Oogie?!" Ed stated with shock, "It was his shadow!"

Eddy then went over to Alani, going past the Oogie Shadow's black, gooey body, "Are you okay now?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay…" Alani said as Eddy pulled her back up on her two feet. She looked at the Oogie Shadow's body for a slight second, "What… was that thing?"

"That… was Oogie Boogie; an enemy of ours," Eddy said, the name rolled off his tongue like acid, "But it was only a shadow of him; not the real thing."

"What about Double D?" said a voice from behind the two as Ed came up to them with a sad face, "Do you think he's with the real Oogie?"

"Yeah, probably," Eddy said as he looked at the exit of the alleyway, "We gotta get to Jack and Sally. We gotta tell them what happened…"

"… Wait. Who did you just say?" questioned Alani with pure shock.

Eddy and Ed arched an eyebrow at her tone of voice, "It's a long story," Ed replied.

"Why do you ask?" Eddy asked.

Alani shook a thought out of her head, _'No… my dreams are coming true.'_

"Alani?"

She looked up to see Eddy coming to her, "Don't worry; we'll get him back."

"… Yes; yes, you're right," Alani said as they then ran out of the alleyway. Alani then followed Eddy and Ed to wherever 'Jack and Sally' were located. Little did Alani know that going to Halloween Town would change everything for her… even Eddy will change.

* * *

Wow, intense! So, to answer AMX's question, Double D is Alani's twin. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Double D's Escape and General Celia's Treason**

Meanwhile, far away from the two Ed's and Alani, we come upon a newly formed, black castle that was located not too far away from the outskirts of Halloween Town. And inside the black castle, we come upon the dungeon basement, where we see Double D sleeping on a ragged bed in a dungeon cell.

Then all of a sudden, his dungeon cell opens as a figure comes into the cell and over to Double D; it was a girl that was about his age with long, bright platinum blond hair that went to her hips and ocean, almost ice blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt underneath a black jacket that went to her ankles, a pair of red colored jeans, and brown boots to pull the look together. She had a huge, metal boomerang hanging from a strap on her back and also had a short sword hanging from her belt. The strange thing about this girl was that she had black cat ears and a black cat tail!

Double D noticed the girl over him and made a gasp, but the girl covered his mouth before he could make a noise.

"Don't worry Prince; I'm here to help you get out," the girl said to Double D.

Double D made a surprised face, but only nodded his head, deciding to trust the girl for the time being.

"Follow me," the girl said to Double D as they both left the cell and snuck out of the dungeon while the Oogie guard was sleeping on the job.

They then made it all the way to the castle's entrance without getting caught. But when they noticed that there were too many Oogie guards around the door, they stopped for a while to think of a plan to get past the guards.

Suddenly, Double D thought of an idea to distract the guards. He whispered the plan to the girl's ear and she nodded her head, understanding his plan.

The girl then came out of her hiding spot, "Hey, I think I see Prince Eddward escaping over there!"

"Huh?! Where at General Celia?!" asked one of the three guards.

"Over there by that room!" the girl repeated, pointing towards a room on the other side of the castle, as the three guards ran over to where she pointed.

Double D then came out of his hiding place and joined the white haired girl as they escaped from the castle through the entrance. They both ran as fast as they could until they were out of sight from the black castle. Double D was panting very heavily from all of the running as he sat down on a rock that was nearby. It was then that he noticed the girl that helped him escape was sitting down on another rock beside him; she was panting a little as well, but not as much as Double D.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Double D broke off the long pause, "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself," the cat girl said to him as she got up from where she sat and stood in front of him. She then bowed in front of him, "My name is Celia Nekoshi, and I am one of the three generals that serve under Lord Kurozen."

"Lord… Kurozen?" Double D questioned, "Who, may I ask, is this 'Kurozen'?"

Celia seemed a bit surprised by his question, "Why, don't you know? He's the one that rules the Demi-Human part of Halloween Town," she seemed a bit sad at what she was going to reveal next, "He also… killed the Queen of Halloween, trying to take over Halloween Town thirteen years ago."

"Oh…" Double D stated, not really grasping what she said in full, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Don't you see why I've been calling you 'prince'?" Celia asked him, "It's because the Queen of Halloween was your mother; you're one of the two heirs to her throne!"

Double D widens his eyes at this new information, "What?" he questioned with shock, "Then that means… Alani is the other heir?"

"Yes."

"Well… if we're in Halloween Town now, can I go visit Jack and Sally?" Double D asked.

Celia giggled at his request, "That's where we're heading to now, Prince Eddward."

"Oh," Double D said, flashing a slightly visible rouge in his cheeks, as they both then tacked their way to Halloween Town, which was not too far away.

Along the way to Halloween Town, something seemed to be bothering him; if Celia was a general of a guy who killed his mother, why was she helping him? Was she… committing treason?

"… Is there something the matter, Prince Eddward?" asked Celia, noticing his face looked like he was thinking about something.

"… No, there's nothing wrong," Double D replied, "… Oh, but I do have a request for you."

"… Yes? What is it?"

"Please don't call me Prince Eddward," Double D stated, "Call me Double D instead; that's what Eddy and Ed call me."

Celia smiled at him, "Of course, Double D."

* * *

Oooo, Double D escapes?! OO There's another plot twist here (plus a new character) _and_ in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Muhahaha!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Big Surprises for the Stouthearted Ed's and Alani (And Celia… and Jack!)**

Meanwhile, back with the two other Ed's and Alani, they all went through the tree in the woods behind the Cul-De-Sac and were now standing in the Hinderlands of Halloween Town. Alani slightly awed at the sites around her, "So this is where you guys go every Halloween?"

"Yep," Eddy replied with a nod of his head. But then his face turned serious, "But we can't sightsee now, we gotta get to Jack and Sally and save Double D."

"Yeah, save Double D; we must!" Ed said as they continued to walk on ahead to Halloween Town.

They soon pass through the graveyard and the pumpkin patch as they reach the outside gate of Halloween Town. They soon notice two people walking into the Halloween Town's front gate, but what they've failed to notice at first was _who_ those two were…

(Double D and Celia…)

"Okay, if I remember correctly, Jack's house is this way," Double D said as he pointed to his right and he started to walk in that direction. But he was stopped by Celia, "What?"

"I think he would be at Dr. Finkelstein's Lab," Celia stated, "It's almost Halloween morning in your world, and he's probably getting ready for the celebration there at the lab."

Double D nodded his head, "You're probably right."

The two of them soon walked to the left, instead of the right, as Ed, Eddy and Alani came though the gates behind them and rushed to the right to Jack's house (AN: Oooo, don't you hate when that happens?).

(Ed, Eddy and Alani…)

The three of them soon arrived to Jack's house, only to see that no one looked to be home. To make sure if he was really there or not, they walked up the stairs that lead to his front door, they saw a note nailed into the front door.

Eddy soon tore the note off the door and read it aloud, "Dear Whoever is Reading this Note, I'm not here at the moment. I am at the hospital. You should already know the reason why. Signed, Jack Skellington…"

"Hospital?" questioned Alani, "Is there something wrong with your friend?"

"I don't know…" Eddy replied, "Let's get goin to the hospital."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement as they soon left Jack's house, going to the hospital…

(Double D and Celia…)

Double D and Celia soon arrived to their location; the Doctor's Lab. They both climbed up the stairs and knocked on the Doctor's front door. Dr. Finkelstein immediately answered the door, "What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?!"

He soon noticed who was at the door, "Ah! Oh, it's just you."

Double D was confused by the doctor's quick greeting, "What did you mean by 'boy or girl'?"

"Huh? Didn't you know this by now?" questioned the Doctor, "I'm going to be a granddad really soon!"

Double D blinked a few times before the message got to his smart brain. He blushed a beet red, "Oh my…"

"Well, if you need to go see them, they're at the hospital," the Doctor said, "Now go away until I hear the news!"

He soon slammed the door on them.

Celia made a sigh, "Oh well, now we got to get going to the hospital."

The two of them soon walked down the stairs and went to the hospital; Double D's face was still red at the news he figured out.

(Jack… and Soon, Everyone Else…)

Jack was pacing back and forth in front of the black double doors of the maternity wing of the hospital. Apparently, not even the Pumpkin King himself was allowed in.

"Jack!" stated a very familiar voice behind him as Jack perked his head up at the voice.

"Eddy?" he questioned as Eddy, Ed and a girl he didn't know came into view when he turned around, "Eddy! What are you doing here so early? It's not Halloween evening yet."

Eddy made a sad face, "Jack, it's Double D; he's--"

"He's been captured by Oogie!" Ed interrupted sadly.

"What?" Jack asked in a low, shocked tone of voice, "But I thought he was gone for good this time? How did he--?"

"He came back with the help of his former master," said an unfamiliar voice as Celia came into the picture in front of them, "I'm sorry for what my former master's done for you all emotionally…"

"Celia? Is Jack in there?" stated a familiar voice to everyone's ears as Double D came into the room behind Celia. He was surprised to see Ed, Eddy and Alani already here, "Guys?!"

"Double D!!!" exclaimed the three other teens as Jack and them soon came over to him and Celia.

"How did you get here, Double D?" questioned Alani. Jack seemed to be staring at Celia, as if he knew her.

"Celia helped me out," Double D explained as he turned to Celia, "I don't know what would have happened to me if I was still there…"

"Ah-ha!" suddenly exclaimed Jack, catching everyone off guard, as he pointed a finger at Celia, "You're one of Lord Kurozen's generals! What did you do to trick him?!"

"I didn't do anything to him; except save him from a certain death," was Celia's simple reply, "The only thing I did was commit treason again my 'lord', whom I've hated all my life… But if you do not believe me, that's fine. But I will not leave the Prince's side until my time is up."

Jack made a surprised face; she sounded so genuine with her reply, "Well, since you said that you've committed treason against him…"

Double D looked at her with surprise as well, _'Celia…'_

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" questioned Eddy, "Who's this 'Lord' person that you guys keep talking about?"

"Lord Kurozen," stated Jack with a growl, "He came back from half-life last year after last Halloween. After Kurozen killed the Queen of Halloween, everyone thought he was killed by the King of Halloween," he made a sigh, "The King of Halloween soon went back to the Real World, where he was from; taking his two kids with him."

Double D widened his eyes at the connections, _'That must have been my real dad; Alani father!'_

"That incident happened thirteen years ago, a year before Baron came to Halloween Town," Jack continued, "Gosh, I wonder what those two look like now…"

"… I think you know one of them already, Jack," Double D said as everyone looked at him.

"Really?" Jack asked, "Who?"

Double D soon pointed at himself, "… It's me."

That's when Jack looked into Double D's serious, dark jade eyes; the hue of his eyes… they looked just like…

"Holy Mackerel!" Jack exclaimed with surprise, catching everyone off guard once again, "Y-You're Prince Eddward!"

"What?!" exclaimed the three teens as they looked at Double D with surprise. Alani was the most shocked one of them all; if he was a prince…

"Alani," Double D said as he looked to her and took in a deep breath, "If I'm the prince, that means you're the princess; my sister."

"**What?!?!**" Eddy nearly howled with shock as Ed made a gasp and Alani turned pale in the face. Even Celia was surprised by this; she didn't think that Double D had already met his sister. And, oh yeah, Jack was about speechless to this whole circumstance.

"Alani… is that true?" Eddy asked, "Are you Double D's sister?"

"… Yes; his 'parents', or our uncle and aunt, told us yesterday morning," Alani said with a deep, sad sigh.

There was a moment of awkward silence between everyone as Jack looked at Eddy and Alan. Jack could clearly tell that there was something different about Eddy this year than previous years before.

Suddenly, the black double doors beside them opened up to reveal a doctor whose face was actually a dog, "Jack Skellington?"

That immediately brought Jack back into reality, "Yes?!"

"Come with me, Sally and the twins are waiting for you," the female, zombie dog doctor said as everyone followed the doctor to Sally's room There, they saw Sally in a bed, holding two babies.

"Jack," she said with a smile, "It's a boy and a girl; twins."

That's when everyone got a good look at the two babies. Each of them had pale, rag doll-like skin; but you could clearly tell that they had bone joints and such. That was their dad's part of them. The girl had a truffle of midnight, black hair, while the boy had a fiery truffle of red hair. Both of them were sleeping soundly in their mother's arms.

All of the teens quietly awed at the sight, even Eddy, "So Jack, what are their name's going to be?" asked Ed.

"Hmm…" Jack pondered as he glanced at his baby girl. A name came into mind, "The girl will be Kiera."

"… And the boy will be Devin," Sally finished as everyone looked at the sleeping twins, "Kiera and Devin…"

* * *

Holy Mackerel indeed, Jack! You're a father of twins yourself!!! O.O I think that's the last of my "plot twist" at the moment. But, who knows? I might throw something in when I think about it. 

Oh, and if you're wondering what Kiera and Devin mean, they both mean "little black one," both in another language. And Devin is inspired by DeviantART... lol!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Capture of the Princess and Punishing the Traitor--Courtesy of Oogie, Scourage and Zantis**

After everyone (AN: Except Sally and the two twins, Kiera and Devin) left the hospital, everyone was walking back to the Halloween Town square. Double D and Celia were walking beside each other with Ed by Double D's right side. Eddy and Alani were walking beside each other with Jack by Eddy's left side. Alani and Celia were very content to themselves, while Jack had a happy expression on his face (AN: Being a new father and all made him very happy indeed!). Ed was also happy, seeing cute babies made his day today.

As for Eddy and Double D? Well, they were both thinking; both were thinking about the girls beside them. Eddy was trying to come up with an interesting conversation for him and Alani to talk about, while Double D was doing the same thing for Celia; both coming up with nothing to talk about.

Little did they know that there were three sets of eyes watching them all. One of them was in the shape of someone familiar to them, the other two were unfamiliar.

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" ask the familiar set of eyes; it was clearly Oogie Boogie.

"Well, we've gotta get the princess out of their sights…" said the pair of eyes with a German accent; his left eye was a menacing gold color, while his right eye was a blood, red color that seemed like it could come out of its socket any second now.

"And then, we'll punish Celia for his Dudeness!" said the other pair of eyes; his eyes were an aquamarine color. He also had a Californian accent to his voice (AN: As you could've guessed by him saying 'Dudeness'… lol).

"Okay, okay! I get both of your points! Geez…" Oogie slightly yelled the other two.

They all made a trio of evil laughs, which was picked up by the cat ears of Celia. She made a silent gasp as they all entered the Halloween Town square. Her gasp was heard by Double D.

"Celia?" Double D started to ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"… I can hear them," she stated aloud, "But I'm unsure on where they're at."

As they walked to the middle of the square, they suddenly noticed that all of the exits were now blocked off by tall, black bars that no one could get through.

"Huh?" stated everyone, "What's with the jail bars?" Ed questioned.

Soon everyone heard three laughs as three figures appeared in three portals of darkness in front of them. One of them was familiar to almost everyone there; Oogie Boogie. There were also two people that they've never seen before.

One of the guys was actually a head of a yellow-orange skull that had his left eye that was a golden yellow, while his right eye was a blood, red color that seemed like it could come out of its socket any second now. He wore a German helmet on his bald skull head. He wore a red collared shirt and a pair of green army pants, along with a pair of black army boots. (AN: Oooo, scary! O.O)

The other person was a half man, half shark-like person that had a face of a man, but a shark fin on the back of his slightly bushy, blond head of hair. He had a pair of dark, aquamarine blue eyes. He wore a green trench coat and a pair of somewhat baggy, brown leather pants. He also wore a pair of black army boots as well. The only feature of him to be a shark, besides the shark fin on the back of his head, was that he had a slightly skinny shark tail behind him. And almost looked as if half of his tail was missing, being that some of his tail bones were showing. (AN: Oooo, even scarier! O-O)

(AN: Okay, these two characters were requested by zaku789 on DeviantART after I said that I would probably need some help coming up with two other generals besides Celia. Thank you zaku789 for your characters, Scourage and Zantis!)

"Oogie?!" almost everyone stated as they put up their guard.

Celia turned as pale as Alani in the face, "Scourage, Zantis?!" she stuttered with fright.

The three figures in front of them laughed (AN: The skull's laugh reminded Ed of the aliens on _Planet Hyena, the Miniseries_… also suggested by zaku789), "Well, well, well! If it isn't Celia, the Traitor!" stated the orange skull with a slightly high pitched, German accent.

The shark man laughed at his partner's statement; he released of foul odor of anchovies from his mouth, "Yeah, and we also got the prince and princess here too!" he said with a Californian accent.

Celia's fear was soon replaced by anger towards the three as she stepped in front of Double D, holding the hilt of her sword on her belt with her left hand. Double D had his Death Rattle out, ready for it to be used. Eddy was in front of Alani, Yo-Yo Mace at his hands; while Ed put on his Bony Helmet and Jack took out his Soul Robber.

"Jack, Ed; you two can take on Oogie," Celia commanded as she turned to Eddy and Alani, "Eddy, you'll fight Scourage, the helmet head over there," she turned her head slightly to Double D behind her, "Double D and I will take on Zantis."

Everyone only nodded their heads as they went to who they were assigned to fight.

(AN #1: I will skip Jack and Ed vs. Oogie because it's no really that important at the moment… plus, it's just another Shadow Oogie, anyway…)

(AN #2: Oh, and I'm going to do Double D and Celia vs. Zantis first, then do Eddy vs. Scourage last. It's going to be like that one chapter [Chapter 13 in Rhapsody in Blue where everything is happening at the same time… remember? So, I'll focus on one situation before going to the other; because it's hard for me to switch back and forth from one place to the other… understand?)

(Celia and Double D vs. Zantis…)

Celia finally drew out her sword and got into a fighting position. Double D did the same with his Death Rattle. They were both standing in front of the half man, half shark person, Zantis.

"So, Celia," Zantis started to say as he produced a huge, white harpoon from his hand, "Why did ya decide to betray us? His Dudeness is extremely mad at your betrayal."

"You wanna know why?" Celia replied as she made a cunning smirk, "I really your breath of anchovies."

Zantis growled at her insult of him, "How dare you!"

He then threw the harpoon in his hand to Celia, but Celia was ready. She quickly took off the huge, metal boomerang from the strap of her back and put it in front of her and Double D like a shield. The harpoon just bounced off the boomerang like a dodge ball hitting a brick wall.

"Grr," growled Zantis as he called back his weapon to his hand.

"Here, Double D," Celia stated as she quickly handed Double D the metal boomerang, "Use this along with your Death Rattle."

Double D seemed confused at first, but decided not to question her. He grabbed the huge boomerang, only to realize that it wasn't as heavy as it looked.

Celia soon turned her attention back to Zantis, who was preparing to throw his harpoon again at them. But something seemed a bit different than the last time he threw it; the tip and arrow of the harpoon was glowing a bright blue!

Celia widened her eyes at this turn of events; he had boosted up its accuracy!

She soon snapped back into reality as she noticed that the harpoon was going towards Double D, who was examining his new boomerang, "Double D! **Look out!!!**"

"Huh?" he questioned as he looked up to see the harpoon halfway to him. He gasps in shock and couldn't move because of fright stricken knees.

He closed his eyes; waiting for him to be hit and for the pain to endure him… but it never came. Double D opened his eyes and widened his jade orbs in shock what happened when his eyes closed. Celia was there; the harpoon was impaled in her chest. She was gasping deep breaths as she fell to her knees. The harpoon magically disappeared from her chest and went back to Zantis's hands.

"**Celia!!!**" Double D cried as Celia collapsed to the ground. He was immediately by her side.

Celia's face was getting paler and paler by the second as she turned herself over and looked up at Double D with her ocean, ice blue orbs. Tears were streaming down Celia's face as she made a smile to Double D above her, "D-Don't worry… Double D, in a-a minute, I… I-I can…"

But before she could finish what she was going to say, she made a deep, peaceful sigh and closed her eyes; a content smile was on her face. Double D's eyes widened as he began to breathe in hard and started to shed a few tears for the young cat-girl. Celia had sacrificed herself for him to not be killed.

"O-Oh dear… s-she's gone… g-gone… I…" he stuttered as he looked back at her face; it was so peaceful. Tears were now falling from his jade orbs, "I-I refuse to believe it!"

"Ya better believe it, Prince Eddward!" stated a Californian voice as Zantis was now a few feet away from him, his harpoon was pointed close to Double D's head.

Double D looked up to Zantis, anger and rage now filled his eyes, "You…" he stated with a low, angry tone as he picked up Celia's sword from where it fell from Celia's hand.

Double D stood up from where he kneeled down, Celia's sword in his right hand.

"What? You dare challenge me now?" asked Zantis in a humorous tone as he lowered his harpoon to his side, "You must be joking! A wimp like you could never even injure someone like me!"

Double D did not say a word; he was still glaring at Zantis, pure anger in his eyes with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I maybe a weak person by muscle…" he finally said with a slightly shaken voice, "B-But at least my heart and will is as strong as yours," he then put Celia's sword in a fighting position, "My heart tells me that the craziest thing I could ever do now is to let you get away alive!"

"Oh, is that so?" questioned Zantis as he brought his harpoon in a fighting position, "We'll just see about that."

Zantis soon rushed over to Double D with his harpoon at hand. Double D did not move from his spot. Zantis soon swung the body of the harpoon over his head, ready to his Double D from the top of his head. But suddenly, his harpoon clashed with Celia's sword. Double D had put it over his head horizontally to block the white harpoon's body.

"Hmm," Zantis muttered, "Lucky block."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Double D replied in a slightly dark tone, "Your luck is about to run out!"

And as soon as he said that, Double D quickly stepped to the side as the harpoon's point impaled itself into the ground. And a half a second later, Double D was already behind Zantis, impaling Celia's sword into his back. Zantis's eyes widen as he started to disappear into thin air, but a smirk came to Zantis's face while he disappeared.

"You think you're so smart, Prince Eddward," he started to say, "This is only a realistic shadow of myself; I'm back at his Dudeness's castle," the shadow then disappeared.

Double D immediately turned his attention back to Celia; her body was still lying there on the ground, "Celia…" he stated sadly as he dropped her sword to the ground and walked back over to where her body lied. He kneeled beside her, "Why did you do that for me…?"

Suddenly, he saw a light appear from where the wound was on Celia as the light then spreads her into a cocoon-like pod of light. Double D rubbed his eyes in disbelief at what he was witnessing, what was happening to Celia?

Soon the light disappears back into her body as she pulses a bright light like a heartbeat. And as soon as the pulsing light goes away, that's when Double D notices that the wound in her chest was completely gone, "… Celia…?"

Celia's breathing started to come back to her as she opened her eyes, "Double D…?" she stated as she sat up from where she lied.

Double D was in complete shock, she was alive? "Celia, how--?"

Celia giggled at him, "A cat has nine lives; I have them as well."

"Oh…" Double D muttered in embarrassment as they suddenly, they both hear a cry out for someone…

(Three Minutes Ago… Eddy vs. Scourage…)

Eddy soon got into a fighting position with his Yo-Yo Mace at hand. He was standing in front of the orange skull, Scourage, ready for a challenge.

"So, you must be the princess's little bodyguard," Scourage said as he produced a scythe in his right hand, "How noble of you to sacrifice your life for her safety."

Eddy made a glare at him as he then turned his head slightly to Alani behind him, "Alani, get to a safe place; now."

Alani bit her bottom lip in slight defiance; she didn't want to leave him. She soon did what he asked; she went out of where the battle would take place.

"Well, shall we begin?" Scourage asked as he put his scythe out in front of him. The scythe then started to glow a sinister black as three portals of darkness appeared in front of Scourage.

Soon three figures came from out of the portals and stood there in front of Eddy. They were dark, crimson red creatures that were tall, big, and had scaly, black hands that were huge. They had thick legs with slightly big feet and beady, gold yellow eyes.

"Heh, is this all that you've got?" taunted Eddy as he readied his Yo-Yo Mace into position. He threw his Yo-Yo Mace around two of the red creatures as the yoyo string then tied them together. Eddy then started to twirl the string around like a lasso as the two creatures went along with the string. He soon threw the two creatures on the other side of the square, the creatures slammed into the bars and both disintegrated on impact.

The Yo-Yo Mace soon came back to Eddy's hands, "Ha! That was so ea--!!!"

Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up from behind by a big hand, "Hey! What the--?!"

Alas, it was the other red creature; the one that he failed to get rid of when he took care of the other two. It had a tight grip around his chest and body, "Should I have the pleasure of crushing him, Scourage?" the creature asked.

"Eddy…" Alani whispered to herself from the sidelines.

Scourage thought it over for a few seconds before saying, "Sure, why not?"

The red creature made a sinister smile. He soon readied his fingers for the job and started to squeeze into Eddy's chest. Eddy gritted his teeth in pain as the creature continued to crush him… Eddy was about to lose it all; until…

"**Stop!!!**" screamed a voice from the sidelines as Alani came into the scene. The red creature stopped his deed as Scourage looked towards Alani, "Please, don't hurt him, please no…"

"A-Alani…" Eddy stuttered as he slowly gained his breathing back. He looked up to see her standing a few feet away in front of him.

Alani looked at Eddy for a slight second before turning back to Scourage, "… T-Take me instead."

Scourage was surprised by her offer; there had to be a catch, "What's your offer?"

"Leave Eddy, my brother, Ed; and everyone here alone," Alani offered as Eddy widened his eyes at what she was saying; she wouldn't dare…

"… Fine, your offer is agreed upon," Scourage said as a portal appeared behind him and stepped away from it, "Get into this portal; Lord Kurozen awaits you."

Alani slowly started to walk to the portal as Eddy watched with horror filled eyes. But before she walked into the portal, she turned around to face Eddy; tears were streaming down her face, "Eddy, I'm sorry…"

And before anything could be done, she quickly turned around and entered the portal of darkness, "**Alani!!!**" Eddy cried as he struggled to break free of the creature's grip on him, but with no success.

Eddy soon heard a laugh from where the portal was as he looked up to see Scourage in front of the portal, "Don't worry, we'll take _extra_ good care of her. You can bet her life on it!"

And as soon as he said that, he disappeared into the portal as the portal disappeared itself. (AN: Oh, and the bars around the square disappeared as well, thought you guys should know…)

(Current… Everyone…)

Eddy soon felt that he was no longer being held in the grasps of the red creature; possibly that he disappeared along with his master.

"Eddy!" stated a few voices behind him as everyone else came to his side, "Are you alright, Eddy?" Jack asked.

Double D soon noticed that there was one person missing from the crowd, "Where's Alani?"

Eddy was quiet for a moment as he lowered his head in sadness. Everyone could feel the gloominess around him, "Eddy…?"

Celia soon figured out what had happened, "Scourage took Alani, didn't he?"

"… Y-Yeah," Eddy stated; you could clearly tell by his voice that he was upset.

"Just as I thought," Celia said with a sigh, "Looks like we'll have to get to Kurozen's castle before Halloween is over. Or else…"

"Or else what?" questioned Ed.

"Or else…" Celia paused for a moment before continuing, "Alani will be sacrificed to Daiyu, the source of darkness."

"What?!" exclaimed Jack with shock, "But I thought Daiyu was just a myth?"

"Well, Kurozen found evidence that she does exist," Celia said with sadness, "And he's… going to use Alani as her host."

"This is madness!" Double D stated, "Who is this 'Daiyu'? And what does Alani have to do with it?"

"Daiyu is the source of darkness in all of the worlds," Celia explained, "And it is said that she can be revived by a female, half-royal host of Halloween, the dark holiday."

"Which is what Alani is," Eddy stated, clenching his right fist together, "We gotta save her."

"Of course," Celia said with a nod of her head, "We better get going."

Everyone nodded their heads as they soon ran out of the square and to the exit of Halloween Town. They soon went to the left of the upcoming graveyard and ran down the trail to Kurozen's castle…

* * *

Whoa... that "Daiyu" idea was thrown in at the last minute. I'll explain it more when the story continues... And Celia has nine lives like a cat... I think that's funny. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Final Hour--Daiyu and the White Warrior**

Halloween evening is the evening of fright and terror in the hearts of humans and other creatures alike of the Real World and other Holiday Worlds. This is the energy for Daiyu's awakening; the energy of horror from the frightened. And now, it's taken over a thousand years to collect this much energy, it was now time for Daiyu to rule the worlds with darkness… This was all explained by Jack and Celia while they and the three Stouthearted Ed's ran to Kurozen's castle.

"But how can we beat something that is apparently immortal?" Double D questioned.

"Well… there is supposed to be an unknown person that can stop her," Jack said.

Celia nodded her head, "Yes, 'A chosen warrior clothed in white shall come after Daiyu's host is filled with her spirit…'"

"'A warrior clothed in white'?" Ed asked, "Like a hero of some sort?"

"Well, I guess you can put it that way…"

Double D, Ed and Jack soon noticed Eddy. His head was hung low a little; Eddy was obviously thinking about something, "Are you okay, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"… Y-Yeah, sort of," Eddy muttered back as he lifted his head up to look at everyone. You could clearly tell that he was upset.

"Eddy… we know how you feel," Double D started to say to his short friend, "But this is no time to be too upset. Alani's life is in danger, and we have to help her."

Eddy made a sigh, "Yeah, I-I know…"

Soon they all arrive at to the black castle; Kurozen's castle. They ran to the humongous, front doors of the medium sized castle, only to realize that the front doors weren't locked.

"Hmm, strange," Jack muttered, "The doors are unlocked…"

"That means we're expected," Celia stated.

They all walked inside; the whole place was black and red inside. They soon rushed to the throne room where they all saw Kurozen, Scourage, Zantis and Oogie Boogie standing in front of a scepter that was hanging by a piece of metal chain from the ceiling. The scepter itself was very tall and long and had a realistic-looking black that was gripping a blood red orb in its palm.

Everyone soon ran in halfway into the throne room when the villains noticed their presence, "Well, you've finally decided to come for the ceremony? How delightful," Kurozen stated with a smirk.

Eddy made a glare at him as he walked up a little so the villains could see him, "Tell us where Alani is; now!"

Kurozen and the others made laughs and slight snickers at his statement, "What, is little Eddy lonely?" Oogie laughed.

Eddy narrowed his eyes even more at all of them as he got out his Yo-Yo Mace. The others did the same with their weapons.

"It is almost time," Kurozen said as turned his head halfway back to the scepter, "Almost time for Daiyu to come; with us four as her master."

As soon as he said that, he snapped his right fingers as a portal of darkness appeared behind the villains and the scepter. Everyone widened their eyes as Eddy turned pale at what came out of the portal. It was Alani, her wrists and ankles were tied to the wall by wrist locks on the wall. She looked to be sleeping; her head hung low with her face not being seen.

"**Alani!**" Eddy cried as he tried to come over to her.

Alani notices him coming to her, "Ed… dy…?"

Suddenly, the scepter starts to glow black as everyone stared at the black scepter. It started to levitate on its own!

"And so she comes!"

As soon as Kurozen said that, a beam of darkness comes out of the red orb of the scepter. It hit Alani right in her chest; her heart. She screams in pain and terror as she feels herself losing her spirit and body to Daiyu. But before she could go completely under the control of Daiyu, she screams a name aloud, "**Eddy!!!**"

Suddenly, she makes a drastic change in front of everyone's eyes. She was now about the same height as Ed was; very tall and very thin. Her hair had grown all the way down to her ankles. She was now wearing a long dress with a thick-strapped, sleeveless blood red vest that went to the line of her waist, while the black skirt part of the dress went down to her ankles and flowed out into a dress train in the back. The dress also had three lines of black beads that went across her chest and shoulders. She soon looks up to everyone; she had crimson, blood red orbs.

Everyone (AN: Including the villains) was practically speechless at the transformation from sweet Alani to sinister Daiyu.

"May I ask who awakes me for my revival?" questioned the woman with a sinister, British accent.

"It is us four," Kurozen said as he stepped forward, "We are your masters."

"… Is that so?" questioned Daiyu as she made a chuckle and held out her hand to the four, "I do not take orders from anyone."

And as soon as she said those words, four portals of darkness appeared under the feet's of the four villains as all four of them were sucked into the darkness, screaming along the way down. The heroes widened their eyes at the scene; she got rid of them just like that.

Daiyu soon noticed that she was still not alone, "Oh, more guests to send to the darkness?" she held out her hand to them, "It would be my pleasure too--"

Suddenly, she stopped what she was saying as her eyes turned from crimson red to radiant green, "Please, kill me before she kills you!" she pleaded to them, tears now coming from her eyes; it was Alani speaking through Daiyu's body, "I-I don't want her to--!!!"

Alani couldn't finish what she was saying before she screams in pain as she closed her eyes and clutches her forehead in pain. She opened her eyes, revealing crimson red once again, "There, I know she won't come out again," this was the voice of Daiyu once again.

Eddy narrowed his eyes as he looked up to Daiyu. Without thinking it over, he started to run to Daiyu.

"Eddy!" yelped everyone behind him in surprise and shock as they started to go after him. But as they ran over to help him…

**BONK!**

They were suddenly stopped by a force that they couldn't see.

"Grr, what is this force?!" Jack stated in anger as he tried to ram into the invisible force with no success.

"Double D, what about Eddy?!" Ed said with clear worry in his voice.

"I… I-I think he's on his own now," Double D stated sadly, "We're just going to have to see what happens."

* * *

"So, your name is Eddy," Daiyu said as the scepter levitated over to her right hand. She soon floats down to the ground, landing eloquently on her feet, "It's nice to know the name of the person that defies my reign on the worlds."

Eddy did not say a word; his head felt like it was going to explode with emotions. His heart was in rage at Daiyu… and in ache for Alani. Soon, an image pops up in his mind; it was Alani, smiling back at him.

"_**I believe in you, Eddy."**_

Suddenly, it happened.

A bright, white light erupted in front of Eddy's chest as the ball of light then floated away from his chest and started to stretch and morph into something long and sharp; a katana. The bright light soon disappeared, revealing the katana even more. The katana was actually slightly short for a real katana; the blade was bright silver and the handle was a dark, gold color. It had an emblem of a multi-pointed star on both sides of the handle. Soon a bright light erupts around Eddy's body as he transforms into another wardrobe of a different color. He wore a white t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a gray collar and a black stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy white jeans and also a pair of black boots. He also had a white cape that went to the top of his boots.

Eddy grabbed the handle of the floating katana as he got into a fighting position in front of his opponent, Daiyu.

"Interesting transformation," Daiyu stated with a chuckle, "But even with a stronger weapon of valor, do you really think you can beat me?"

"… I know I can; and I will," Eddy finally said to the woman, "Because Alani told me to beat your sorry butt!"

Daiyu narrowed her eyes a little at his attitude; he seemed too confident than she had expected, "Fine, I will grant you your death wish!"

Soon Daiyu sent a ball of darkness flying at Eddy, but Eddy didn't move; he knew what to do next. Eddy put up his katana in front of him and, as soon as the ball of darkness was in range, he sliced it down the middle, making it split in two. That, in turn, made the ball of darkness miss him and go to two sides of the room. Daiyu narrowed her eyes even more and gritted her teeth; this kid was now getting on her nerves.

"Submit to me already!" Daiyu shouted in anger as she put her staff out in front of her. Daiyu soon sprouted black, dragon wings on her back and started to glide over to Eddy at a very fast speed, her staff glowed a sinister black, "Die!"

Eddy didn't move from where he stood, he was waiting for her to come close. And when she was finally in his range, he jumped up as she glided over where he stood. And as he came back down when Daiyu was still under him, he stabbed her in her chest; direct hit.

Daiyu screams in agony as Eddy landed beside her and took the katana out of Daiyu's chest. You could clearly see Daiyu's screaming, dying spirit come out of Alani's body as Alani screamed in pain at it happened.

You could then see Daiyu was dying from Alani by seeing that Alani's features coming back to her as she fell on he back. She was returning to normal. Eddy made a smile as his white wardrobe and katana disappeared into thin air.

(AN: Okay, the invisible barrier is still up between the others and Eddy. Just thought you should know…)

But his happiness was short-lived. Alani wasn't getting up from where she fell.

"… Alani?" Eddy asked as he came over to her and kneeled beside her, "A-Are you okay, Alani?"

She did not reply to his question.

Eddy started to get a knot in his stomach as he then grabbed her left hand; the feeling in her hand was ice cold. He started to tear up a little as he then embraced her into a hug, crying as he did, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry this happened to you! I-I'm so sorry… Alani…"

Eddy soon lets Alani out of his hug and placed her back on the ground, still holding her ice cold hand. Her face was so peaceful; almost as if she were just sleeping. Her face wanted to make Eddy do something that he had never really thought about doing ever before. He leaned in closer to Alani's face and did the unthinkable; he kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, Alani's left hand that Eddy held seemed to be warming up back on its own as he continued to kiss her. He then could feel her breathing coming back to her as he then separates from her. Eddy couldn't believe what was happening; she was coming back alive.

He then could hear her make a groan as she opened her radiant green orbs, "Eddy…?" Alani questioned weakly as she got up from where she lied, "Are you alright? Did she… hurt you?"

"Nope, she never laid a finger on me!" Eddy said with a wide grin, "She was just a big pushover."

Alani made a smile and laugh at his attitude, "Yeah, seems like it."

Alani soon thought about something; maybe it was time to tell him how she felt. Alani took in a deep breath, "I… need to say this now," she turned her head to Eddy and said these fateful words, "I love you, Eddy."

Those words made Eddy freeze up; not from fright, but from complete shock. He really didn't know what to say back to her, but then he replied, "S-Same here, Alani."

Eddy and Alani both smiled at each other and gave each other a loving hug.

"Ahem," stated a voice from in front of them as Eddy and Alani turn to see Double D, Celia, Ed, and Jack coming over to them, "Congrats on finding each other," Jack stated.

Eddy and Alani looked at each other for about ten seconds before realizing that they were both staring at each other. They both quickly looked away from each other, both blushing beet red.

"L-Let's get back to Halloween Town," Eddy said as he and Alani got up from where they sat on the floor. Everyone soon exited the castle, with Eddy's right hand holding Alani's left hand…

* * *

Wow, what a chapter! There's only one (or maybe two) chapters left now, but I won't spoil what it's about; you'll have to figure it out yourself! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing... I hope. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Deviant Inn**

(Flashback from the Last Chapter…)

"_Ahem," stated a voice from in front of them as Eddy and Alani turn to see Double D, Celia, Ed, and Jack coming over to them, "Congrats on finding each other," Jack stated._

_Eddy and Alani looked at each other for about ten seconds before realizing that they were both staring at each other. They both quickly looked away from each other, both blushing beet red._

"_Let's get back to Halloween Town," Eddy said as he and Alani got up from where they sat on the floor. Everyone soon exited the castle, with Eddy's right hand holding Alani's left hand…_

(Ending Flashback from the Last Chapter, and Continuing onto Chapter 8…)

It was now 1:00am here in Halloween Town as we see The Stouthearted Ed's, Alani, Celia and Jack going through the town's front gates and going to the Halloween Town square. There was no one out on the street now; being that it was not really Halloween anymore and it was 1:00am. Everyone in the two was asleep.

"Wow, it sure is quiet," Ed said.

Everyone nodded their heads as they turned to the right to Jack's house. When they got there, they entered the door to see Sally rocking the twins in a wooden rocking chair in the living room.

Sally smiled when she saw Jack and the others, "You're back."

"Yes Sally," Jack said, "We had to go on a little rescue mission, nothing too major."

Sally giggled at him, "Of course."

Jack soon turned to Eddy and the others, "Say Eddy…"

"Hmm?"

"I have an offer that I know that you and the others can't refuse."

Eddy and everyone else arched an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Do you guys want to be the twin's Godfathers and Godmothers?"

Everyone made a surprised face at Jack's offer, "Really Jack?" questioned Celia.

"Why of course!" Jack said with full confidence in his voice, "I wouldn't choose anyone else for the job."

"Well… thank you Jack," Double D stated.

"Say, does anyone know what time it is?" Ed asked.

Sally looked over at a number clock that was hanging up on the wall, "It's almost 1:30am now."

"Oh, that's right!" Alani said with a slight gasp, "It's past our curfew!"

"Relax, Alani," Eddy said with a little laugh, "The curfew doesn't affect us on Halloween."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Eddy continued to say, "In fact, why don't we stay here until the morning?"

"That's a splendid idea!" Jack stated, "I know the perfect hotel that you guys can stay at."

Everyone, except Ed, seemed a bit on edge about what Jack just said, "Y-You really think so?" Double D questioned.

"Of course!" Jack said he found a piece of paper and a pen on a table nearby and started to jot something down on it, "Here're the directions to the hotel," he soon gave Eddy the piece of paper and directed everyone to the door and out of the house, "I'll meet you all there in the morning!"

He soon closed the door on them, leaving everyone outside, "Well… should we go to this hotel?" Celia asked.

"I guess we have to," Eddy replied as he looked over at what Jack wrote, "He'll be expecting us there in the morning."

The others made slightly worried faces at each other, "I hope we don't have to stay somewhere too scary," Alani said.

"Eh, I bet we can handle it!" Ed stated, "We've handled other things that were just as scary."

"Well… Ed does have a point there," Double D said.

"Okay, let's get to the hotel already! Geez…" Eddy stated in an irritated tone of voice.

The others just laughed at his attitude as Eddy soon led them to where they needed to go. They walked past the First Bank of Halloween Town before they came upon the hotel; The Deviant Inn.

Everyone gulped at the name, "Gosh, I sure they would not do anything to us while we sleep…" Double D muttered.

"Eh, I bet they won't," Eddy said, "If they did that, they wouldn't have any customers!"

"Hmm, true…"

They soon decided to enter the hotel. It looked liked a haunted mansion inside, with the whole place looking bigger inside than outside.

"Can I help you?" said a voice behind them as everyone except Ed jumped up in the air, slightly scared out of their wits.

When they all turned around, they see a girl standing there behind them. She was about the same age as them; fifteen years old. She had short, dark hunter green hair that went to her chin and was shaped like a boy's haircut. She also had chestnut brown, reddish eyes that were mostly covered up by her oval shaped glasses. She wore something slightly normal; she was wearing a dark, yellow-orange t-shirt with two, black vertical lines going down on the right side of her shirt. She wore a pair of hunter green, khaki pants that went to her mid shin and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. She made a friendly smile to them; there was nothing out of the ordinary about this girl.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you all," she quickly apologized, "I have a tendency to do that sometimes… you know, being related to vampires and all."

"Oh, I-I-It's no problem; n-no problem at all!" Double D said as he and the others made a nervous laugh.

Ed, in the meantime, was unusually quiet when he saw the girl; she was a vampire? _'I don't think she is…'_

"So, do you all need a room together, or separate for everyone?" the girl asked.

"Umm, I think we'll take one room for everyone," Eddy said, "So we can all keep an eye out for each other."

The girl nodded her head, "I understand," she then directed everyone to follow her as they soon came to their assigned room, "This is the room you will be staying in for the night. I hope you all have a great night sleep."

"Thank you… Umm, we never caught you name."

"Oh, my name is Jenna," the girl said with a smile, "If you need me, I will be at the front desk."

Jenna then walks away with a sad sigh as everyone enters the room, but Ed looks back at Jenna and bats his unibrow, why did she seem familiar?

"Hey Lumpy, get in here," Eddy's voice said from inside the room as Ed shook that thought out of his head and entered the room; he would think about that later… Everyone soon went to sleep a little later on…

* * *

Okay, some parts of this chapter will also be important in the sequel that I will do soon. Oh, and this isn't the last chapter, the next chapter might be the last one... maybe. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue--Words of Wisdom and Feelings**

It was a somewhat horrific (AKA: beautiful) 7:00am morning here in Halloween Town as we come upon a forest where the trees are dying and the grass being brown… what a romantic setting! There was only one part of the Hinderlands that stood out; the holiday doors that were located on the trees. The Hinderlands is where we find the heroes of Halloween Town; Eddy, Alani, Double D, Celia, Ed and Jack. They were all walking through the woods, conversing with one another.

"Hey Jack," Eddy started to say as Jack turned to him, "I forgot to say congrats on your two twins."

"Oh, why thank you Eddy!" Jack thanked as they all soon came to the Real World tree door and the other holiday doors.

"Well… I guess, this is goodbye for now," Eddy said to Jack and Celia as he, Alani, Double D and Ed turned to the Real World door and opened it up, "See ya later!"

Soon Ed, Eddy and Alani went through the Real World door, but Double D was the only one who looked back. He was looking at Celia. Double D made a sad sigh as he then entered the tree. Celia made a silent gasp to herself; why did he look back?

She soon felt a bony hand being placed on her right shoulder. Alas, it was Jack, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Celia paused for a moment before replying, "It's the Real World behind that door, and I'm just a werecat with nowhere to go. Besides, nobody would probably want me there."

"That's not true, Celia!" Jack stated, "I'm sure the other kids and people there wouldn't mind you at all!"

"… Maybe so…"

"Plus Double D seems to like you a lot."

Those two statements made Celia turn bright red in the face, "You… really think so?"

"I suspect so…" Jack said as he placed his hand off her shoulder, "Go on and meet him."

Celia was a little hesitant at first, but then a feeling washed over her saying that she could do it. She soon came and stood in front of the Real World door and bit her bottom lip. Celia then made up her mind; she took out her sword and impaled it into the ground beside the tree and opened the door, walking though it…

* * *

A few minutes after Celia stepped into the Real World tree, she stepped out into the Real World; Earth. Celia slightly awed at the sight of fully leafed trees and green grass underneath her shoes. She already liked the environment around her. Celia soon noticed a trail going out of the woods and decided to go that way. She soon exited the woods, only to see a bunch of houses in front of her. Celia also awed at what was in the sky above her; a sun. Usually, you would never see a sun in Halloween Town at all (AN: And yet they can still when it's daylight and midnight? How creepy…).

"Wow…" Celia awed as she walked out of the woods and walked to the fenced neighborhood up ahead.

She was soon walking down a wooden fenced alleyway (AKA: The Lane) and soon came upon an interesting site. She saw a teen boy in a red cap that was playing with a 'bouncing ball through a hoop' (AKA: Basketball) with a teen with blue hair. They were being watched by an audience of a blond haired teen girl, a red headed preteen girl, a blond preteen boy, and a teen with a piece of wood in his hands.

Celia tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow; what was all of this about? She proceeded to walk over to the kids and teens.

She was noticed by the teen with the wooden plank first, "What's that, Plank?" the teen questioned as he put the inanimate object to his left ear, "What do ya mean by… Huh?"

The teen with the piece of wood soon nudged the preteen boy beside him, "Hey Jimmy, who's that coming towards us?"

"What?" the preteen boy named Jimmy stated as he turned his head towards to where the teen was talking about. This also got the attention of the redhead beside him, "What the matter, Jimmy?"

That question to the preteen boy also got the attention of the blond haired teen girl. Soon it got the other two teen boy's attentions; everyone was now looking in the direction of Celia.

Celia suddenly stopped in her tracks; they were all staring at her! Should she keep going? Or should she turn back? But… she had to tell him her feelings; no matter what the cost. Celia shook that thought out of her head and continued to walk forward to the kids and teens. It was while she was in noticing range that the kids and teens noticed that she was no ordinary girl. They gasped at the site of Celia's cat tail and cat ears.

"Umm, h-hello everyone," Celia greeted nervously as she finally made it to the kids and teens, "I was wondering if this is--"

"Rolf must go and see if what he is seeing is true to his eyes!" the blue haired teen suddenly stated as he came over to Celia; he didn't seem to be scared of her, "Hmm, a girl with the ears and tail of a black cat; Rolf is fortunate for seeing such a site!"

"Umm…" Celia muttered with slight confusion, "Thank… you?"

Soon everyone else comes over to Celia, seeing that she wasn't really dangerous, "Wow Plank, she has cat ears and a tail!" said the teen with the wooden plank in his hands, "How cool is that?"

"There's nothing 'cool' about that Johnny," stated a voice as everyone turned to the teen in the red cap, "She's a freak of nature! Either she's that or she's still dressed for Halloween."

Celia narrowed her eyes a little at the teen in the red cap; he sure is a rude kid. She soon shook that thought out of her head and started to ask an important question, "Do any of you know where--"

She suddenly stopped what she was saying as her ears started to twitch; she heard someone coming. The others kids and teens noticed this as well. They heard voices coming from the direction of the houses.

"What do ya think's eating Double D?" everyone heard a voice ask someone up ahead as Eddy, Alani and Ed came into everyone's view.

"I really don't know, Eddy," Alani said with a sigh, "He's not been acting like his normal self since we got back."

"Do you think he's being possessed by the--"

"No!" both Eddy and Alani stated to Ed before he went into one of his sci-fi theories.

"Eddy, Alani, Ed!" Celia said as she started to walk over to the two Ed's and Alani. The other kids were greatly surprised that this 'cat-girl' knew those two Ed's and Alani.

"Celia?" questioned the two Ed's and Alani as Celia came up to them, "What are you doing here?" asked Alani.

"I… forgot to tell Double D something back at the woods," Celia stated with a whisper to them; it was low enough to rouse suspicion in the minds of the other kids and teens, "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's still behind us," Eddy said as they turned their heads a little to look behind them, "Sockhead's been acting all weird lately."

Soon Double D came into view from behind them; his head was tilted down a little. Celia made a slightly worried face to Double D; what was wrong with him? "Double D?"

Double D heard his name being called by someone familiar to him, "Yes?" he stated as he looked up top everyone. That's when he noticed Celia standing there beside his friends. He widened his in surprise, "Celia?"

Celia made a smile as he came over to her and his friends, "What are you doing over here?" Double D asked.

"There's… something I need to tell you, Double D…" Celia said with slight nervousness.

"Oh…?" Double D questioned, beads of sweat were starting to form on the visible part of his forehead, "What is it?"

Celia took in a deep breath before she came up to him and whispered something into his left ear. Double D blushed a beet red at what she was telling him, "Oh my…" he muttered as Celia backed away and flushed a bit of red in her cheeks.

"I… just wanted to say that to you," Celia said, shying away a little as she did. This was clearly seen by the two other Ed's, Alani, and the other kids and teens nearby.

"Celia… I-I don't know what to say," Double D finally spoke, grasping his right arm with his left hand in nervousness and shyness, "Why did you say that back at the Hinderlands?"

Celia was silent for a moment before saying, "I-I was too scared to tell you then," she then made a small sigh, "But I'm not scared to admit it now…" she turned to Double D; a smile was plastered on her face.

Celia then did the unexpected, she gave him a hug, blushing as red as a rose as she did. This also made Double D blush as well as he hesitantly hugged her back when he recovered from a slight second shock. Meanwhile, the other two Ed's and Alani smiled a few cheesy grins at the scene; it was about time they told each other that. And, of course, the other kids and teens didn't really know what to think as Double D and Celia then let each other out of their hug. It was really Nazz and Sarah who figured out what was going on.

Kevin, on the other hand, was questioning a few things; he was wondering how this 'Cat Freak' knew the Ed's and Alani. It was then that he remembered last Halloween; that skeleton named Jack came into mind.

'_Great, looks like she's gonna live here,'_ Kevin thought with annoyance, _'Let's hope that nothing bad comes outta this.'_

"Celia, these are our other neighbors," Double D said as gestured to the kids and teens nearby, "You can introduce yourself to them if you want."

"Oh, right…" Celia stated with a little chuckle as she turned to the kids and teens. She soon introduced herself to everyone as the others introduced themselves back to her.

Celia made a smile at everyone when they were finished. She knew she would be happy here…

**The End**

* * *

Wow, I'm done! I'm going to post up a thank you chapter soon... and maybe the sequel; depends on how much time I have today. So long for now! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The "Thank You" Chapter**

Wow… I can't believe that I actually finished **two** stories in one year! I'm still a bit shocked that I got this done in time for Halloween.

Oh, and here're the people that I would like to thank.

These are the main reviewers for my story here on screamer

iron-mantis

warlord-xana

milordo-z 2.0

Dr.Dude

And here're the main reviewers for my story on also, I wanted to thank AMX for letting me write this story for her EEnE/NBC Trilogy. This story would've never existed if you didn't make your trilogy.

Thank you all so much! This really means a lot to me!

I will be doing a sequel soon, so still be tuned into me if you want!

Bye for now!


End file.
